


Home is Behind - The World Ahead.

by ThePoetess



Category: Legends of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love ❤️, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: 'Home is behindThe world aheadAnd there are many paths to treadThrough shadowTo the edge of nightUntil the stars are all alightMist and shadowCloud and shadeAll shall fadeAll shall fade'{A Ludlow Family Story}





	Home is Behind - The World Ahead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Samuel Ludlow in my life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Samuel+Ludlow+in+my+life).



"Tristan!" His scared voice yelled again as he struggled in the barbed wire wall that cut his skin into bloody tatters - 

"I've got you - I've got you, you're doing good-"

But it hadn't done any good - and now Samuel Ludlow stood at the train station with the bombs bombarding the station as he looked back into his memories - it would have been him - it could have- in all actuality it should have been him - dead but no fickle fate had switched Tristan and his futures and now Tristan was dead and Samuel was lost

He could see it - everything that had happened- Tristan lying like a lifeless puppet in the strands of barbed wire 

Everywhere he went it haunted him - the jolting ack ack sound of a luggage cart sounded like the roar of artillery guns to his blasted eardrums - the lights blinded him like flares in the night - everything brought him back to that one moment - the sound of a train whistle brought the young shaking man back to himself and he watched the train go by - he'd missed it in his dark memories. 

"Tristan! I've got you - you're gonna be okay- just hold on - you're doing good- just hold on-" 

Someone shook his shoulder gently and he barely glanced into the face of a young woman who looked sad and weary "Are you not well sir?" He blanched and muttered softly "My name is Samuel Ludlow - there's no need to call me sir- and ye-S yes- I think I am quite well-"


End file.
